


Fate/Redemption

by Luna_Divina



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of canon characters - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What-If, concept of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Divina/pseuds/Luna_Divina
Summary: In Italy, an explosion caused by an unknown magus at the Mage's Association caused the deaths of countless members. All except for one.Rios'e Vicanti now finds himself sent to the Philippines under the guise of a foreign transfer student in a school overseen by the Holy Church.In this school... there began a Holy Grail War.





	Fate/Redemption

> _It started with a spark._

> _That one small light that will give life to a roaring flame._

> _This was the beginning of mankind's progress._

> _This was the beginning. . . of mankind's destruction._  

 

* * *

  

The scent of burning flesh stings his senses, its putrid scent mixing heavily with the dense smoke. The Mage's Association, his home, burnt to ash right before him.

In the middle of it all, clad in a dark robe the color of charcoal, there stands the fire starter. Face shrouded underneath the hood -despite the flames surrounding them- turned their attention towards the last remaining member, the young man sitting on the floor, icy glare fixed against their blank stare.

"You. . .," the young man finally coughed out through gritted teeth. Slowly, he lifts himself up from the ground, pain surging from his injured leg. He bit back a painful scream, tripping a few times before finally facing the hooded figure on equal footing. "How. . . dare you-?!"

The hooded figure continued to stare at him, body turning away while their gaze remained fixed until they had to fully turn away from him.

"Come back here!" the young man cried out, heavy footsteps echoing as he limped closer to the other before debris from the roof fell and blocks his path. "I'm not through with you-!"

". . . everything is set in motion," those were the first and final words the figure spoke before making their exit, leaving the young man all alone in the burning building, screaming and shouting for answers.

The fire continues to consume the place, threatening to cave in at any second. With the hooded figure gone from his sight, the young man had no choice but to leave the place, limping towards the main doorway and onto the open streets of Italy.

Pedestrians stood by, some watching in horror as the building he once called home, burns to the ground while others frantically call for help. Sirens wailed from afar, growing louder and louder the closer they came. Once the authorities arrived, everything became a blur. Seconds slowed down into minutes, screaming and shouting became irritating ringing in his ears. Everywhere he looked, the people, the lights, the fire, all of became nothing more than moving colors and lines.

One particular set of colors moved to his side, calling out to him. ". . . e. . . Ri. . . s'e. . .," he heard the other call out. He starts to come to, seeing the area as the chaotic mess it is before turning his attention towards the other. To him, the other man looked unfamiliar but he could sense the magic circuits that run throughout his body. "Rios'e, are you okay?"

The young man, Rios'e, nods. "I couldn't identify. . . who it was that started this. They wore a hood over their head. . . I couldn't see their face."

"I see," the other man quickly responded. "The association is already here to handle this mess."

Another nod from Rios'e. When disaster strikes a branch of the association, they're quick to respond to the call. At least, as quick as they could possibly be. "What's the association going to do about this?"

"I don't know. For now, we have to send you someplace else."

"Someplace else?" A few places crossed his mind, other branches of the Mage's Association would do for the meantime but for this case, there was only one branch that will demand an answer to this mess.

 

* * *

 

The Clock Tower, the main branch of the Mage's Association. Rios'e had been to this place as a student before becoming a member of the Association at a young age. Before, he stands here to learn his magic heritage. Now, he stands as if on a trial for a crime he did not commit.

"The cause of the explosion didn't come from an ordinary human. They knew about the Mage's Association and used magecraft in order to cause the fire." Rios'e's voice was even, recounting important details they may need. Until, he recalled one grating detail. "Their identity is unknown as of the moment, I was unable to see their face underneath their hood."

The Director nodded, leaning closer against the desk. He was an old man, but was regarded as one of the best. "Thank you for sharing, Sir Vicanti. Despite no knowledge of the identity of the perpetrator, the association will make sure to investigate the scene thoroughly." He turned his attention down onto the desk, swiping away piles of paperwork. "As for you, however. . . as the last survivor of the attack, there must be a reason why the perpetrator left you alive. This is why I believe we have to send you off to someplace safe."

Rios'e raised an eyebrow, "you're sending me off again? Wouldn't it be wise if I stayed here, sir?"

"It would be. . . not unless the perpetrator plans on tracking you down here," the director said in a matter-of-fact tone, finally fishing out the folder filled with Rios'e's papers. "You said it yourself, that they are no ordinary human. Therefore, we'll be sending you to somewhere where they least expect it."

Pushing the folder towards Rios'e, he scanned through the documents before looking back at the Director with a puzzled look. "The Philippines?"

The Director nods, "located in south east Asia, the Philippines may not look like much but there is a branch of the Holy Church stationed there. It's small and not many magi live there. It's a good hiding place for you."

"Hiding? Sir, wouldn't it be better if I--," he was soon cut short as the Director continued.

"If you did stay, what will you do then? What did you do when they attacked? Other than standing around, what else did you do?"

". . ."

"I thought so."

His fists clenched, icy glare boring down onto the Director's. Despite the rising urge to argue against his wishes, it wouldn't end within his favor. In his hands were already approved documents of his transfer to another school in the Philippines, a school overseen by the Church. He'll be posed as a foreign transfer student, living with his 'relatives'. He'll be safe there, but for how long? If he's tracked down there, what then?

There were many questions that the hooded figure left him with but none answered so far. The one question that stuck to him most is why they didn't finish the job?

. . . for now, what Rios'e will do is to quietly accept the situation, nodding at the director. "Yes, sir."

With a nod of his own, the director waves his hand, sending Rios'e out of his office. The young man obliges, leaving his office in peace.

Once outside, he let out the breathe he never noticed he held. There's no use arguing, he repeated to himself. Dragging a hand through his hair, he took a few seconds for him to cool down.

 

_One. . ._

_Two. . ._

_Three. . ._

 

He felt at ease now. Looking through the documents again, he let out a sigh before making his way back to his temporary lodgings. Questions about the mysterious hooded figure still plagued his mind, who they are and what do they want with him. One thing is for sure, however, is that something large is at play here. Whatever it may be, Rios'e will be there to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my very first fic to be posted in this website. I... really don't post that often despite having written a few fics already but this is me finally posting one. A fic that explores a different idea with the fate franchise using the concept of reincarnation using mostly original characters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever posted on this site and I hope I'll be able to stay consistent in posting. This fic is basically playing around with an idea, a complicated but (hopefully) fitting idea about reincarnations.


End file.
